


now we're stressed out.

by fkeyouout



Series: wild violets and vanilla and cinnamon. [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Arguing, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, sweet babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fkeyouout/pseuds/fkeyouout
Summary: in which tyler discovers the secret, blur gets a little too stressed out, and josh is just the innocent bystander.





	now we're stressed out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatWeirdFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/gifts).



it shouldn't have surprised blurry when his and josh's so-called 'secret' regarding his health got back to tyler before they had originally intended given that the blue-haired boy was the ultimate pushover when it came to tyler and his adorable pouts and shiny puppy-dog eyes; typically if the brunette wanted something that blur had already said 'no' to, all it would take was a flutter of those ridiculously long eyelashes and a sweet kiss to the back of josh's neck in order to change that answer into a 'yes'.

but it really couldn't have happened at a worse time.

"so.." tyler hummed quietly, arms crossed along his chest as he leant against the doorframe to their bedroom, and his syrupy-sweet voice as gentle as ever in a facade that hid the fact that the brunette felt like he was seconds away from screaming the entire house down out of frustration. "when did we start keepin' secrets from each other, huh?""

blur didn't even need to look up to know what expression his youngest boyfriend was currently sporting, and he certainly didn't need to ask which 'secret' it was he was bitterly referring to.

"tyler.."

"don't 'tyler' me," he huffed in interruption, that signature pout of annoyance tugging at his baby-doll lips and his eyebrows furrowed as he closed the distance between the two of them with a noticeable stomp. "why wouldn' you tell me that you're ill?"

eyes practically rolling into the back of his head as he fumbled to finish buttoning up his crisp-white shirt, blurry sighed in exhaustion for the argument he already knew was going to happen. "'m not ill, s'just migraines."

"josh said-"

" _josh,_ " blur called out in interruption, his low and raspy bark rattling through the house and his own tired stare avoiding his boyfriend's adorably angry glare completely to instead linger on the open door where the blue-haired boy appeared within seconds; face painted with undeniable guilt and his fingers tugging nervously at the strings of his hoodie. "wha' happened t'not sayin' anything? why would'y-"

he didn't have time for this, today of all days.

"i didn't say anything!" josh defended with a squeak beneath the fire of almost identical scowls of both of his boyfriends, throwing his hands up in mock defence. "he overheard me trying to book an appointment for you at the doctors on the phone, and kind of put two and two together."

"why  _wouldn'_  you tell me?" tyler repeated again, this time lower as his syrupy-sweet voice wavered slightly and his pretty fawn-eyes began to water in a way that left the older man wanting to growl in frustration too.

turning away from a teary-eyed tyler was one of very few things on the list of what blur considered to be near impossible, but he  _really_  didn't have the time for it.

god damn.

"pup, i can' do this right now," the older man sighed, the desperate exhale laced with an undertone of regret, and rushed to adjust his sleek black tie into place; one hand smoothing the material down and the other grabbing at his jacket thrown haphazardly over the foot of their bed. "'m already running late t'this meetin' so 'm not gonna stand here an' argue with ya."

"god.. all you care about is damn work," the brunette shouted with frustration, the brushing-off of his boyfriend's problems once more apparently being his breaking point; dainty hands instantly reaching up to swipe away the fresh trail of tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "you're always away on business trips, or locked in y'office doing extra work an' half the time, you're too busy to even talk to me."

as always within his instinct of caring for the youngest of the three whenever blurry couldn't, josh was at tyler's side in seconds; tattooed arms wrapping around him from behind and his lips pressing into the brunette's messy curls with a comforting kiss. 

"baby.."

with a choked back cry, as opposed to his usual response of melting straight into the blue-haired boy's touch, tyler instantly tugged away from his boyfriend; one hand weakly swatting at his chest and the other carelessly rubbing at the watery blur to his vision. "no, j.. 'm mad at you too... and y'know, sometimes i get that feeling of being the less needed one in this relationship too."

it would've been a lie to say that both of their hearts didn't feel instantly crushed at those words.

the older two barely even had the time to share a slightly annoyed, majorly concerned glance before the brunette was storming out of their bedroom at lightning speed; shoulders slumped, fingers twisting a longer curl of his hair uneasily and a muffled sob sounding from beyond the wall.

"this is exactly why we shouldn't have kept it from him in the first place, whether it's something serious or not," josh sighed sharply, pressing the palms of his hands against his face in frustration as his sigh trailed off into defeated groan. 

"oh, y'mad at me now too?" blur laughed bitterly, tilting his head questioningly towards josh despite the fact that the question lingering in the dead air between them was rhetorical. "perfect."

"b, i'm not-"

the echoed slam of their front door was apparently all that was needed to cut their own petty argument short.

look of expression transforming from one of irritation into one of pleading, with a simple softening of those ruby-red eyes, the older man murmured "will y'go and get him, please?"

"we're both going.'

"j.. this meetin' is th'most important one of th'year."

"and he's one of the most important people in your life," josh retorted quickly, quirking a knowing eyebrow in his boyfriend's direction with one of those gentle gazes he knew blur would be unable to resist.

"..go an' get th'car keys."

~

of course, tyler couldn't necessarily get too far on foot within the couple of minutes it took blur and josh to get out of the house and into the car too, and the youngest of the three was also the most predictable within his habits, so all it took to locate their rogue boyfriend was a short drive to the entrance to the forest only mere streets away from their home; josh peering out of the rain-splattered window with pure concern painting his pretty features and blurry internally debating whether he wanted to kill or kiss the other brunette when he was back by his side.

"wait, b.. there he is," josh breathed in relief, catching the older man's distracted attention with a nudge to his upper arm and pointing out the slightly blurred figure, easily identifiable as tyler. "pull up next to him."

window rolling down as they got closer, the blue-haired boy called out over the resounding splashes of the downpour, "ty, baby.. please come and get in the car."

glancing back with those watery fawn-eyes, seeming even sadder thanks to the effect of dampened eyelashes and splashes of rain hitting his cheeks, tyler only sped up his pace without a single word.

stubborn as ever.

“f’god’s sake,” the older man growled beneath his breath, slamming the breaks on the car, cutting the engine and practically tearing off his seatbelt within seconds; a quick glance being shot in josh’s direction as he reached for the door handle. “switch with me an’ drive, yeah?”

he didn’t even give his boyfriend a chance to respond before he was swinging the car door open and venturing out into the rain; ignoring the droplets splashing against his face and sticking uncomfortably to his shirt as he dashed towards tyler’s retreating figure with another under the breath huff.

blur always said that one day either tyler or josh would be the death of him, but on days like this he began to think that maybe the stress would get to him first.

catching up to the other brunette within seconds, blurry instantly looped his arms around tyler’s waist; tugging him back against his chest with a low grunt, and barely even shifting as his boyfriend squirmed and slapped at his arms childishly in a demand to be released.

“let go of me.”

“no chance, pup,” blur hummed lowly against the back of his boyfriend’s neck, barely audible over the splashing sounds of the rain surrounding them but the warmth of his breath against tyler’s numbingly cold skin being enough to still his struggles. “please stop crying’, an’ get in th’car before y’get damn pneumonia.”

tyler simply shook his head in response, despite his contradicting action of melting back into the older man’s touch and resting against his chest; the soaked material of his t-shirt pressing against the already see-through material of blur’s own ruined shirt.

head dipping down and a shaky exhale slipping from between his pretty lips, tyler sniffed “’m not crying, s’just the rain.”

“you’re a damn awful liar, y’know, ty?”

“so are you, apparently,” the brunette bit back without missing a beat, one had reaching up to swipe away at the combination of fresh raindrops and salty tears dampening his cheeks and the fingers of the other digging into his boyfriend’s forearm.

ignoring the younger’s argumentative comment for the time being, blur sighed tiredly and pressed his lips against tyler’s matted curls in a comforting kiss. “y’gonna get in th’car or am i gonna hafta pick you up and carry y’there myself?”

“..carry me.”

even in spite of his lingering annoyance, it was almost impossible to not smile at tyler’s adorably whispered demand.

loosening his hold ever so slightly to allow tyler to turn around, blurry hitched the brunette up against him with a softened sigh; any ounce of frustration left inside of him melting away as tyler’s legs wrapped around his waist and his soggy face nuzzled into the crook of the older man’s neck.

“what about your meetin’?” tyler whispered, his still shaken voice muffled against blurry’s skin and his tattooed arms looping tighter around his boyfriend as they walked.

he really didn’t want to think about that right now.

“don’ worry about it, pup.. not y’problem,” blur hushed with another soothing kiss to the first inch of soft skin he could reach, before settling the younger into the backseat of their car and sliding in beside him with a quick, reassuring glance at josh in the rear view mirror. “s’not like they can fire th’boss f’not showin’ up anyway, yeah?”

the brunette only nodded silently in understanding, resting his head on the older man’s soaked shoulder with a sniffle and training his hazy gaze on the droplets still splashing against the windows.

~

sure, tyler had been mad at his two older lovers before, respectively, and typically for the most domestic or childish of causes, such as josh eating the last of his favourite cereal or blur not washing the litany of stained coffee mugs that built up daily in his office, or even the blue-haired boy wearing the sweater of blurry's that the brunette just so happened to also want to steal that day, and that was something they could deal with - simply in the form of murmured apologies and tender constellations of kisses against across every inch of tyler's scrunched up face.

but him being upset with the two of them? that was a different thing completely.

something not even blurry, let alone josh, had much experience with, given their usual ability to put out the flames of their boyfriend's anger before it grew to anything more than a fleeting flare.

which is exactly how the three of them had ended up sat in deafening silence in the bathroom; a still shivering, rain-drenched and watery-eyed tyler clutching his knees to his chest in the steaming water of the bathtub, josh sat on the edge with just his feet swirling around in the water and his fingers anxiously twisting around the strings of his dark hoodie and blur on his knees beside the two of them, still in his damp clothing and watching on exhaustedly as the brunette refused to meet his gaze.

"tyler.." blur sighed in a break of the muted air, voice raspy and low as he peered at tyler's seemingly spaced-out stare at the tiles.

"just go to work," the brunette snapped coldly, wiggling his toes beneath the water and watching the waves ripple, "s'more important anyway."

one strong hand slamming against the side of the tub and a growl slipping from between his lips, the kind the younger two were only used to hearing in bed when the husky sound was laced with an affectionate undertone, blurry barked in response "do y'think i'd be sat here on th'floor, in a fuckin' soaked suit, with a migraine comin' on tryin' to get you to jus talk t'me 'f i thought work was more important?"

and he definitely noticed their startled reactions to the sudden outburst; tyler flinching backwards with a flash of fear in his fawn-eyes and josh snapping his head around to gape at the older man with an equally wide-eyed expression. 

neither of them could remember the last time they'd heard blurry swear, especially not out of anger.

"do you want me to go and get you some tablets?" josh asked in what was almost a sigh, despite the fact that he was already tugging his feet out of the water with a quiet splash and reaching across the small gap between the two of them to run a hand back through the older man's hair soothingly, "you know, before the migraine gets worse."

"please."

and just as soon as the blue-haired boy's footsteps had descended down the stairs? the silence was back, aside from the faint sounds of tyler's shaken breaths filtering into earshot as blur rested his forehead against the cool surface of the bathtub; ruby-tinted eyes squeezing shut and an apology already burning his tongue.

"m'sorry, b," tyler whispered in interruption before those exact words could leave the older man's lips; his wet fingers instantly taking the place of josh's own and brushing through mussed up strands of the brunette's already damp curls in the way that typically relaxed blurry to the point of near passing out. "i shouldn't ha-"

"pup."

"'m just worried about you, is all," he continued, lips pressing against blur's temple and muffling his words of remorse. "i shouldn't have kicked off, and ruined your meetin' and-"

"stop it," blurry murmured, tone subdued in a grave contrast to his unforeseen fit of temper less than a minute ago; head tilting upwards to brush his nose tenderly against his boyfriend's cheek, and instinctively leaning into the comforting touches that were perhaps the best remedy to date. warm breath tickling tyler's bare skin, he continued "y'have nothin' to be sorry for, pup.. but 'm sorry.. 'm so sorry f'shouting at you, baby.. i never.. i jus' don't want you to worry, either of you."

"i know."

"i.. we.. should'a told you, but.."

"s'okay," tyler assured softly, his near-whisper low and almost as convincing as the older man's own reassurance to josh only a few nights back. "i know now, so we can deal with whatever this is together.. no more worryin'."

with a half-hearted nod of agreement and an affectionate kiss to the underside of his youngest boyfriend's jaw, blur whispered "y'know i love y'more than anythin' in this world, yeah, pup? you an' joshie.. couldn' live without ya."

apparently, a peaceful hum and the locking of the brunette's lips against his own in a languid kiss tasting of salty tears and cigarette smoke was the only confirmation either of them needed.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this 3/4 written from a prompt for so long so i forced myself to finish it real quick because i was tired of seeing it unfinished in my drafts


End file.
